


Лучший мальчик, что когда-либо жил на свете

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: BRADBURY Ray - Works, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлоку всегда нравилась одна книга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший мальчик, что когда-либо жил на свете

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [The greatest boy who ever lived](http://alex-s9.livejournal.com/289826.html) авторства alex_s9.  
> Написано в рамках хэллоуин-феста. Книга, о которой идёт речь - "Канун всех святых" ("The Halloween Tree") Рэя Брэдбери.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- Но почему мы не можем пойти? Я тоже хочу повеселиться! - громко жаловался младший из братьев, сидя на диване в их комнате и раздражённо попинывая подушку.  
\- О, Шерлок, ты ведь знаешь, мамуля расстроилась бы. Она думает, что на улице уже слишком холодно, - казалось, в тысячный раз объяснял ему Майкрофт. Его братец мог ныть по этому поводу ещё очень долго, и Майкрофт стал думать, чем бы его отвлечь. Он посмотрел на свой стол и вдруг понял, что делать.  
\- Давай я почитаю тебе книгу.  
Шерлок всё ещё дулся, но в серых глазах мелькнула искра интереса.  
\- А она страшная?  
\- О да, - улыбнулся Майкрофт, открывая книгу. - Это самая страшная книга на свете.  
Он начал читать, и Шерлок придвинулся поближе...

***

Майкрофт закрыл книгу и посмотрел на сонного брата. Шерлок очень устал - ему давно уже полагалось лежать в кровати - но он ни на минуту не прекращал слушать. История просто очаровала его. Он словно был одним из этих мальчишек, порой Томом, порой Пипом, вечно в дороге неважно куда - в Египет ли, Францию или Мексику. Его глаза сверкали от волнения - даже когда он зевал.  
\- Тебе пора ложиться, - вздохнул Майкрофт.  
\- Не хочу спать, - вызывающе пробормотал младший брат, но тем не менее позволил унести себя на кровать и одеть в пижаму.  
Когда Майкрофт укрывал его одеялом, Шерлок тихо спросил:  
\- А ты бы отдал ради меня свои годы, Майкрофт?  
\- Разумеется, - его сердце забилось чаще. - Ради этого и нужны старшие братья.

***

[ ](http://alex-s9.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/509/38269)

***

В конце концов, чтобы добиться от Шерлока желаемого, Джону пришлось всего-навсего сделать им обоим по чашке чая. Странно. Конечно, его это удивляло, но Джон не хотел разрушать очарование момента, задавая ненужные вопросы. Он быстро лёг на кушетку и, положив голову на колени Шерлока, довольно вздохнул, чувствуя тепло человеческого тела. С начала октября дни становились всё холоднее.  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему, открыв потрёпанную книгу. Детская сказка или фэнтези, судя по обложке, и это заинтересовало Джона ещё сильнее. Имя автора показалось ему знакомым.  
\- Ты правда готов? - мягко спросил Шерлок. Джон кивнул.  
\- Ладно. Начнём...

***

[ ](http://alex-s9.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/509/38425)


End file.
